


ten times jaemin realized one time renjun did

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutlu son, platonik jeno, üzgün renjun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: Jaemin 10 defa Renjun'e aşık olduğunu fark etti, Renjun ise sadece bir defa.ya daJaemin umutsuzca Renjun'e aşık ama Renjun farkında değil.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. ceza, her zaman, nana

"Bu planın işe yarayacağından emin misin?" endişeyle sordu Renjun. İlk defa cezaya kalmıştı. Ve bunun suçusu yine Jaemin'di. "Tabii ki de! Daha önce defalarca işe yaradı." diye söylendi Jaemin, köşedeki pencereyi yavaşça açarken. "Bir daha gelmeyecek emin olabilirsin Injun-ah." Renjun küçük adımlarla Jaemin'in yanına ilerledi. "İçimde kötü bir his var, vaz mı geçsek acaba?" Jaemin kaşlarını çatarak büyüğüne baktı. "Benim yüzünden buradasın Injun-ah. Telafi etmem lazım." dedikten sonra etrafı kolaçan etti ve bir bacağını pencerenin öbür tarafına attı. "Gördün mü! Endişelenecek bir şey olmadığını söylemiştim." Diğer bacağını da atmak için hazırlanıyordu ki adım seslerini duyuldu.

"Siktir!" Renjun Jaemin'i yakasından tutarak hızla içeriye -kendisine- çekti. Ancak çekmesiyle beraber ikisi de yeri boyladı. Yerde yatmış kapının açılmasını ve öğretmenin içeri girmesini beklediler. Ancak içeri giren olmadı. Jaemin kahkahalarını daha fazla tutamadı ve sarsılarak gülmeye başladı. "Sana — söylemiştim." dedi kahkahalar arasında. Renjun de kendini daha fazla tutamamış ve gülmeye başlamıştı.

Jaemin Renjun'in üstünden kalktı ve elini uzatarak onun da kalkmasını sağladı. "Kaçmaya hazır mısın Injun-ah?" diye sordu flörtöz tavırla Jaemin.

"Seninle her zaman Nana."

**―**


	2. kıskançlık, dolaylı yoldan öpücük

"Reşit olduğuna inanamıyorum gē ." diye bağırdı Chenle. "Evet; ben de, benden önce reşit olduğuna inanamıyorum!" diye bağırarak Chenle'ya katıldı Hyuck. "Artık beraber içmeye çıkabiliriz Renjun-ah" dedi Mark, garip telaffuzu ile. Renjun gülümsemiş "Tabii ki hyung." diyerek Mark'a sarılmıştı.

Jaemin kalbinde ağrı hissetti. Derin bir nefes aldı. Renjun'in üstüne düştüğü zaman da böyle ağrımıştı. Masanın üzerindeki bardağa uzandı ve sudan büyük bir yudum aldı. "Heey, o benim bardağımdı," diye söylendi Renjun. "Oh, özür dilerim Injun. F-fark etmeden almış olmalıyım," diyerek bardağı masaya bıraktı. Kalbi şimdi daha çok ağrıyordu. "Şaka yapmıştım Jaemin." diye kıkırdayarak Jaemin'in az önce bıraktığı bardağa uzandı ve suyun geri kalanını bitirdi. Ardından da Jisung'un verdiği hediyeyi açmak için tekrar ayağa kalktığında Jaemin kızardığını hissetti.

Renjun başkasının başkalarının kendi eşyalarını kullanmasından nefret ederdi. Bir kere Hyuck onun şişesinden su içti diye onu dövmüştü. Ama Jaemin'e kızmamış, sadece gülmüştü. Sonra da o bardağı tekrar kullanmıştı. Jaemin parmaklarını dudaklarına götürdü, dolaylı olarak öpüşmüşlerdi, değil mi?

―


	3. perili ev, el ele

"Cidden bu evin perili olduğuna inanıyor musunuz?" diye söylendi Jaemin. "Jisung öyle olduğunu söyledi. 13.cuma geceyi burada geçiren kimse sabahı görecek kadar uzun yaşamamış." diye mırıldandı Renjun. "Çok heyecanlı değil mi Mark!" dedi Hyuck, Mark'ın koluna girerek. "Oylama yapalım." diye öneri attı ortaya Jeno. "Ben girmek istiyorum, Hyuck ve Renjun de girmek istiyor. Üçe iki, giriyoruz yani."

"Korkuyor musun Mark?" gülerek sordu Renjun. "Mark hyung. Ayrıca korkmuyorum. Sadece çok saçma." diye mırıldandı Mark. "Harika! Giriyoruz o zaman. Hadi Nana," Renjun dudaklarını büzdü. "Benim için." Renjun yavru köpek bakışlarıyla Jaemin'e yalvarırken, "Peki..." diye fısıldadı Jaemin.

"Ben Jaemin'le giriyorum, siz kendi aranızda anlaşın ezikler!" Renjun orta parmak çektikten sonra Jaemin'i evin girişine doğru sürüklemiş, içeri girdikten sonra da parmaklarını onun parmaklarının arasına geçirmişti.

Jaemin nefesini tutmuş Renjun'in kendini sürüklemesine izin vermişti. Renjun ellerini sıkınca gülümsemiş, kendini Renjun'in elini sıkarken bulmuştu Jaemin.


	4. doğum günü, göz yaşları, favori

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun hyung!" diye bağırarak Jaemin'e sarıldı Jisung. "Seni seviyorum hyung," demeyi de unutmamıştı tabii. Jaemin de Jisung'un sarılışına karşılık verirken gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti. Jisung'dan sonra Chenle kendisine sarılırken göz yaşlarını tutamamıştı. Herkes kendisine gülerken Jaemin kendini kötü hissetmişti. Onları seviyordu; bunda gülünecek ya da dalga geçilecek bir şey yoktu. "Yeter artık, kesin şunu." diye tısladı Renjun. "Jaemin sadece duygusal, biliyorsunuz." diye devam etti.

"Evet, her neyse." dedi Mark, boğazını temizleyerek. "İyi ki doğdun Jaemin-ah. Seni seviyoruz." diyerek sarıldı Jaemin'e. Ardından bir şey demeden Hyuck sarıldı Jaemin'e. Konuşmasına gerek yoktu, Jaemin anlamıştı; hep anlardı zaten. Sıra Jeno'ya geldiğinde Jaemin kocaman gülümsemiş, kollarını kocaman açmıştı. En yakın arkadaşı kendisine sarılırken Jaemin gözlerinin tekrar dolduğunu hissetti.

Bunu fark eden Renjun Jaemin'e hızla sarılmış ve çocuğun kulağına fısıldamıştı, "Onları boş ver Jaemin-ah. Seni en çok mutluluktan ağlarken dörmeyi seviyorum. Favorim..."


	5. omzunda ağlamak

Jaemin Renjun'den gece yarısı mesaj almayı beklemiyordu. Ya da büyük olanın sesinin bu kadar çaresiz çıkmasını. Büyük olan konum atmış ve kendisini almasını istemişti Jaemin'den. Jaemin ses çıkarmadan giyindi ve babasının arabasının anahtarını alarak evden çıktı. Eylüle yeni girmiş olmalarına rağmen hava soğuktu. Ellerini ovuşturup arabaya bindi ve Renjun'in söylediği adrese gitti.

Arabadan indiğinde Renjun'i girişteki basamaklara otururken buldu. Endişeyle büyük olanın yanına ilerledi. Renjun kendisini fark edince ayağa kalktı ve hızla Jaemin'e sarıldı. "Teşekkürler Nana. Seni seviyorum." diye mırıldandı hıçkırıkları arasında.

Renjun'i bu halde görmek... Jaemin'in kalbi yine acıyordu. Jaemin kendi gözyaşlarının da aktığını hissetti ve daha çok sarıldı büyük olana. Kalbi acıyordu.


	6. sadece ikimiz

"Sanırım bakamayacağım!" diye bağırdı Jaemin. Elindeki kağıdı Renjun'in yüzüne doğru salladı. "Sen bak Injun, eminim uğur getirirsin." diye söylendi. "Seul Üniversitesi yazıyor." dedi Renjun. "Doğru söyle Jaemin, kopya mı çektin." dedi kahkahaları arasında. Jaemin sevinçten sardığı kollarını Renjun'in omzundan çekip Renjun'in omzuna yumruk atarken sordu, "Sen nereyi kazandın?"

"Ben mi? Seul üniversitesi." dedi normal bir şekilde. "Aynı üniversiteye gittiğimize inanamıyorum," diye bağırdı Jaemin. "Ben de inanamıyorum, aptal da değilim oysaki. Eminim bir hata oldu." diye mırıldandı Renjun. "Kapa çeneni Injun," diye çemkirdi Jaemin. Ama içten içe biliyordu ki Renjun'le kendisinin aynı üniversiteye gitmesi imkansızdı. "Dalga geçiyordum, o kadar da aptal değilsin." diye mırıldandı Renjun. "Asma suratını," diyerek de devam etti.

"Her neyse, hadi kutlama yapalım." diye ortaya fikir attı Jaemin. "Diğerlerini de çağıralım." heyecanla oturduğu koltuktan ayağa kalktı. "Boş ver onları, sadece ikimiz olalım." dedi Renjun.

"Sadece ikimiz..." diye mırıldandı Jaemin, yüzünde aptal bir gülücükle.


	7. davet, flört

"Annem seni akşam yemeğine davet etti mi gerçekten?" Jaemin şaşkınlıkla bağırdu. Renjun başını salladı, "Dün akşam aradı ve bana oğlum diye seslendi. İnanabiliyor musun?" diye kıkırdadı.

"Lütfen gelmeyeceğini söyle." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Renjun Jaemin'in dizlerindeki başını olumsuz anlamda sallamış, "Annen ve babanla tanıştım ama beraber akşam yemeği yemek çok daha farklı olacak. Onlara oğullarının ne kadar aptal olduğu hakkında bir sunu yapabilirim." diyerek sırıtmıştı.

Renjun ailesiyle tanışmıştı, bunda garip bir şey yoktu. Ailesi Renjun'i sevmişti, ki bu Jaemin'in istediği tek şeydi. Ama endişeliydi. Bir sorun çıkmasından ölesiye korkuyordu. Yine de gülerek "pislik" diye mırıldanmış ve büyük olanın saçlarını karıştırmıştı. Renjun kampüste olmalarına rağmen umursamadan Jaemin'le flörtleşirken çocuğun kendisine karşı olan hislerini anlamamıştı.


	8. garaso-gil

"Cidden sürpriz olarak garaso-gile mi geldik?" gözlerini devirdi Renjun. "Kapa çeneni pislik. Burayı seviyorsun, ben de seviyorum." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. "Ben doğum günü çocuğuyum, nasıl pislik diyebilirsin? Şu yüzüme bak, melek gibiyim." diyerek sırıttı Renjun. "Yemekleri sen ödüyorsun, değil mi Min-ah~" dedi Renjun aegyo yaparak. Jaemin gözlerini devirerek cevabını vermiş ve büyük olanın çekiştirmişti.

"Barbekü yiyelim!" diye heyecanla söylendi Renjun. Jaemin ona bakarak gülümsemiş ve çocuğun elinden tutarak güzel barbekü yapan bir yere yönlendirmişti. "Vay, bunlar çok iyi! Favorim sensin Jaemin-ah~" dedi Renjun gözlerini etlere dikmiş gülümserken. Jaemin etleri bir kez daha çevirdikten sonra hepsini Renjun'nin tabağına koydu.

"Sen yemeyecek misin?" diye sordu Renjun, bir parça eti ağzına attıktan sonra. "Hepsi doğum günü çocuğu için." diyerek gülümsemişti Jaemin. Renjun kıkırdamış, "Ah, işte bu yüzden favorimsin." demişti.

Renjun yemek yerken Jaemin'in kendisine nasıl baktığının farkında değildi. Sadece Jaemin'in acıktığını düşünerek çocuğun ağzına bir şeyler tıkıştırmıştı.  
  



	9. nefes kesici, küçük kaşık

"Çok soğuk," diye mırıldandı Jaemin kollarının ovuştururken. "Vay canına, hiç fark etmemiştim, zeki." diyerek gözlerini devirdi Renjun. "Şu şeyi nasıl çalıştıracağımı bilmiyorum." diyerek ısıtıcıyı gösterdi. "Daha önce Kun gé çalıştırırdı." diyerek düğmeleri kurcaladı. Jaemin kollarını Renjun'e sardı, başını büyüğünün omzuna yerleştirerek mırıldandı. "Haydi yemek yiyelim."

"Vay canına Huang Renjun bana yemek pişiriyor. Hem de karşılıksız." diye bağırdı Jaemin, tezgaha oturmuş Renjun'i seyrederken. Renjun Jaemin'i görmezden gelerek rameni tencereye koyarak ocağın altını açmıştı bile. "Niye öyle bakıyorsun?" diye sordu Renjun. "Hiç... Sadece nefes kesici görünüyorsun." diye cevapladı Jaemin farkında olmadan. Renjun kızararak Jaemin'in koluna vurdu.

Birkaç saat sonra ikisi de Renjun'in yatağında tek bir battaniyenin altında sırt sırta yatıyorlardı. Jaemin sağına döndü ve Renjun'in sırtının izleye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra Renjun gerileyerek sırtını Jaemin'in göğsüne yaslamıştı.

"Küçük kaşık olduğumu birinden duyarsam ölürsün." diye mırıldandı uykuya dalmadan hemen önce Renjun. Jaemin sadece kıkırdamış ve sabahın ilk ışıklarına kadar Renjun'i seyretmişti.


	10. teklif, kalp kırıklığı, onuncu kez

"Hyung!" diye seslendi Jisung, camdan içeriye dalmış hyunguna. "Efendim?" diye cevap verdi Jaemin. "Dalgın görünüyorsun, bir şey mi oldu?" diye sordu Jisung; parmaklarını Jaemin'inkilere dolamış, endişe ile ona bakıyordu.

"Renjun'e açılacağım." diye mırıldandı büyük olan. Küçük olan gözlerini açabildiği kadar açmış, büyük bir şaşkınlıkla büyüğüne bakıyordu. "Böyle bakmayı kes Sungie. Ondan ne kadar çok hoşlandığını benden daha iyi biliyorsun." dedi Jaemin kıkırdayarak.

Jisung da kıkırdamış ve masanın üstünde duran milkshaketen bir yudum almıştı. Jaemin ise oturduğu sandalyeye yaslanmış güzel havanın tadını çıkartıyordu. "Oh, bunlar Renjun hyung ve Jeno hyung değil mi?" Jisung'un sesiyle gözlerini açmış ve onun baktığı yere bakmıştı.

İkisi de ileride bir bankta oturmuştu. Jeno'nun heyecanı metreler ötesinden bile belli idi. Jaemin sandalyeden kalktı ve Jisung'a 'sonda görüşürüz' tarzında bir şeyler mırıldanıp kafeden çıkmıştı. Hızlı ama sessiz adımlarla ikilinin oturduğu yere ilerledi ve onların kendisini göremeyeceği bir yerde durmuştu. Sırtını ağaca yasladı ve ikiliyi dinlemeye başladı.

"Şimdi söyleyeceğim şeyin arkadaşlığımızı etkilemesini istemiyorum." dedi Jeno. Renjun başını sallamış ve peki diye mırıldanmıştı. "Senden hoşlanıyorum Renjun. Senden çok hoşlanıyorum." diye itiraf etti Jeno. Renjun kaşlarını çatmış konuşmak için ağzını açmıştı ki Jeno onu durdurmuş, "Hemen cevap vermek zorunda değilsin. İstediğin kadar düşünebilirsin." diye devam etmişti. "Cevabın ne olursa olsun senden nefret etmeyeceğim Renjun. Senden tek isteğim bunu etraflıca düşünmen." Jeno gülümsedikten sonra Renjun'in yanağına öpücük kondurmuş ve büyük olanı yalnız bırakmıştı.

Jeno'nun arkasından onun öptüğü yeri okşayan Renjun, yanaklarını kızarmış bir şekilde bankta oturmaya devam ediyordu. Jaemin sessizce dakikalarca Renjun'i seyretti. Neye üzülse bilmiyordu. Bugün Renjun'e itiraf etmesi gerekenin kendisi olduğuna mı, en yakın arkadaşıyla aynı kişiden hoşlanmasına mı yoksa Renjun'in Jeno'yu reddetmeyip öpücüğünden hoşanmasına mı?

Renjun parktan uzaklaştıktan sonra bile olduğu yerde dikilen Jaemin; pes ederek çimlerin üzerine oturmuş, bacaklarını kıvırarak kendine çekmiş sessizce ağlamaya başlamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra telefonundan gelen bildirim sesiyle telefonuna bakmış, gelen mesajla beraber ağlaması şiddetlenmişti.

 **Renjunnie** **♡** **:**  
Bugünkü buluşmayagelemeyeceğim.  
Özür dilerim Jaemin.

Ve Jaemin, Mark kendisini bulana kadar saatlerce canının ne kadar acıdığını düşünerek ağlamaya devam etmişti.


	11. renjun'in farkına varmadığı on an

"Ceza aldığınızı sanıyordum, buraya nasıl geldiniz?" diye merakla sordu Mark. "Jaemin hyungdan bahsediyoruz, kesin cezadan kaçmıştır."diye söylendi Jisung. Jaemin Jisung'un omzuna vurmuş ve 'ölmek mi istiyorsun?' diye mırıldanmıştı. "Tabii ki de kaçtık! Biricik hyungumuzun mezuniyetini kaçıramazdık." diye devam etti Jaemin. Mark etrafına bakmış ve kaşlarını çatak sormuştu, "Renjun nerede?" Jaemin arkasına baktı ve Renjun'i Chenle'nun yanında göremeyince endişelendi. "Az önce buradaydı," diye mırıldanmıştı. Chenle da en az kendisi kadar şaşkın görünüyordu.

"Selam sürtükler!" diyerek bağırdı Hyuck. Ardından da koşarak hızla Mark'ın yanına gelmiş ve ona sarılmıştı. Jeno ise normal adımlarla yanlarına ilerliyordu. Hyuck Mark'a sarıldıktan sonra Jaemin'e döndü, "Saatlerce sizi kapının önünde bekledik. İnsan kaçtıktan sonra haber verir!" diye sızlandı. Bu sırada Jeno da Mark'a sarılmış, "Renjun nerede?" diye sorduğu sırada da Renjun karşıdan görünmüştü. "Buradayım!" diye seslendi Renjun. Elinde siyah bir poşetle eski yerine döndü. "Neredeydin?" diye sordu Jaemin endişeyle. Renjun omuz silkmiş ve işinin olduğunu söylemişti.

"Tamamlandığımıza göre fotoğraf çekilelim!" diye bağırdı Chenle. Beraber birkaç fotoğraf çekindikten sonra Jaemin banka oturmuş diğerlerini izliyordu. Elini bileğine götürdü ve hafifçe okşadı. Düşerken bileğini burkmuştu. Sadece biraz daha sabretmeliydi, eve gidene kadar. Bugünün baş rolü Mark'tı. Acıyla yüzünü buruştururken başka birinin eli bileğini okşamıştı. Jaemin kafasını kaldırdı ve elin sahibine baktı, Renjun'di.

Poşetten buz çıkarmış ve Jaemin'in bileğine koymuştu Renjun. Diğerleri hâlâ fotoğraf çekilirken Jaemin bankta oturmuş, Renjun'de diz çökmüş Jaemin'le ilgileniyordu. On dakika sonra Renjun buzu çekmiş ve yine poşetten çıkardığı bandajla Jaemin'in ayağını, canını acıtmamaya çalışarak sarmıştı. Ardından gözlerini küçüğe dikti ve mırıldandı, "Bir daha canın acıdığı zaman saklama. Kendini geri çekme. Senin için her zaman buradayım."

* * *

Renjun sıkıntıyla dudaklarını büzdü ve Jaemin'e baktı. Jaemin Mark'la fısırdaşıp gülüyordu. Hadi ama kendisi doğum günü çocuğuydu, bütün ilgi onda olmalıydı. Hyuck Renjun'i dürttü ve sordu, "Kıskandın mı?" Renjun hızla kafasını sesin geldiği yöne çevirdiğinde kafası Hyuck'unkine çarpmıştı. "Sikeyim!" diye bağırdı ikisi de. Ardından Renjun birkaç küfür daha savurdu.

Jaemin Renjun'in sesiyle hemen oturduğu kanepeden kalmış ve büyüğünün yanına ilerlemişti. "İyi misin?" diye sordu endişeyle. Renjun kafasını hayır anlamında salmıştı. Elleriyle kafasını tutuyordu ve yanakları kıpkırmızıydı. Jaemin Renjun'in elinden tuttu ve onu banyoya sürükledi. Renjun'in yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra kafasına bakmıştı Jaemin.

"Doğum günü kutlaman bozulduğu için üzgünüm," diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Renjun gözlerini Jaemin'inkilere dikti. "Saçmalamayı keser misin? Şu an burada ve seninle olmak içerdekilerle olmaktan daha iyidir." diye söylendi Renjun. "Kafan hâlâ acıyor mu?" diye sordu büyüğüne. Renjun başını hayır anlamında salladı, "Haydi içeri geçelim," diye mırıldandı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Renjun odaya geri döndüğünde Hyuck Renjun'in yanına gelmiş ve fısıldayarak sormuştu, "Yani dolaylı olarak öpüştünüz?" Renjun kendini tutamamış ve Hyuck'a kafa atmıştı.

* * *

"Sonra ne oldu?" diye heyecanla sordu Chenle oturduğu sandalyeden zıplarken. "Gerçekten hayalet gördünüz mü?" diye Jisung sordu bu sefer. "Ben görmedim, Mark'ın çığlıkları yüzünden eve giremedim bile." diye söylendi Jeno. Mark dışında herkes Jeno'nun söylediğine gülerken Jaemin ve Hyuck içeceklerle yanlarına geldi. "Ne konuşuyorsunuz da böyle gülüyorsunuz?" diye sordu Jaemin kıkırdayarak. "Jeno hyung, Mark hyungun çığlıklarını anlatıyordu." dedi Jisung.

Hyuck gülerek kendini Mark'ın yanındaki sandalyeye attı. "Yatakta bu kadar bağırmıyor." demeyi de unutmamıştı. Mark kızararak başını öne eğmişti. "Kapa çeneni Hyuck." diye söylendi Renjun. "Sen de hayalet gördün mü hyung?" diye sordu Chenle Hyuck'a. "Ben sadece Jaemin ve Renjun'in sesini duydum ve koşmaya başladım." dedi Hyuck gururla. "Ne yani kimse görmedi mi?" diye sordu Jisung. "Nana hyung? İlk siz girmişsiniz. Ne oldu orada?"

Jaemin birkaç saniye düşünüyor gibi yaptıktan sonra soruyu cevapladı, "Önümden bir karaltı geçti ve çığlığı bastım. Renjun korkmadı ama ben çıldırmıştım." dedi gülerek.

Aslında Jaemin'in anlattığı hikaye tamamen doğru değildi. Karaltıyı gören ve sesi duyan Renjun'di. O kadar korkmuştu ki çığlıkları bütün evi inletmişti, hatta Jaemin'in omzunda ağlamıştı. Ama kendisi bunların hiçbirini söylemeye cesaret edemezken Jaemin yeni bir hikâye uydurmuştu.

Masadaki herkes Jaemin'e gülerken Renjun mahcup bir şekilde ona baktı ve dudaklarını oynattı. 'teşekkür ederim'. Jaemin gülümsedi ve cevapladı, 'önemli değil'.

* * *

Diğerleri gittiği zaman evde sadece Jaemin ve Renjun kalmıştı. İkisi de sessizce etrafı topluyordu. "Yardım etmene gerek yoktu Injun, sen de diğerleri gibi gidebilirdin." diye mırıldandı. Renjun çöp poşetiyle Jaemin'e döndü. "Doğum günü çocuğunun evi toplamasına izin mi vermeliydim?" dedi kıkırdayarak. Jaemin de ona gülümsedi. Bir saat sonra, ev toplandıktan sonra ikisi de koltukta sarılarak yatıyordu.

"İyi ki doğmuşsun Nana." diye mırıldandı Renjun. Jaemin kızarmış ve kıkırdamıştı. İkisi böyle uzanırken evin kapısı açılmış ve Jaemin'in annesi içeri girmişti. "Oh, anne hoş geldin!" diye sevinçle bağırdı Jaemin. "Hoş buldum, ah! Renjun de buradaymış. Hoş geldin Renjun!" dedi Jaemn'in annesi. "Hoş buldum, annecim." diye cevap verdi Renjun. "Öyle durma, sarılsana." diyerek Renjun'e sarıldı annesi. Renjun kıkırdayarak sarılışına karşılık verdi.

"Yah, bıraksana çocuğu anne." diyerek Renjun'i çekiştirdi Jaemin. Jaemin'in annesi kıkırdamış, "En sevdiğin biftekten aldım, haydi yiyelim." dedi. Annesi ve Jaemin kıkırdayarak mutfağa ilerlerken Renjun içinin ısındığını hissetti. Öyle uzaktan ikiliyi izledi.

"Renjunnie gelsene!" diye bağırdı Jaemin. Renjun kıkırdayarak Jaemin'in yanına ilerledi.

* * *

Renjun göz yaşları akarken daha da sıkı sarıldı Jaemin'e. "Teşekkürler Nana. Seni seviyorum." Jaemin'in göz yaşlarını omzunda hissettiği zaman başının onun boynundan çekti ve gözlerine baktı Renjun. "Neden ağlıyorsun?" diye sordu. Jaemin gözlerini Renjun'inkilere dikti, büyüğünün elini tuttu ve kendi göğsüne koydu. "Çünkü burası acıyor." dedi Jaemin fısıldayarak. Renjun tekrar Jaemin'ine sarıldı. Elleri onun belini bulurken başı da boynunu bulmuştu.

Birkaç dakika daha öylece durduktan sonra Renjun fısıldadı, "B-beni buradan götürür müsün?" Jaemin başını sallamış ve arabaya bindikten sonra 'nereye gitmek istediğini' sormuştu. Renjun gözlerini kaçırmış ve onun evine gitmek istediğini söylemişti.

Yarım saat sonra ikisi de Jaemin'in yatağında uzanıyorlardı. Renjun sakinleşmesine rağmen Jaemin'in hiçbir sorusunu cevaplamamış, sessizce ağlamaya devam etmişti. Ailevi sorunlarını daha diğerlerine açmaya hazır değildi. Gerinerek Jaemin'e daha çok yaslanmıştı. Tekrar içinin ısındığını hissetmişti. Gülümsedi, bu hoşuna gitmişti.

* * *

Renjun hayatı boyunca bir kere bile düzenli çalışmamasına rağmen oldukça başarılıydı. Jaemin Renjun ile aynı üniversiteye gidebilmek için çalışmaya başlamıştı. Önceden olsa okumaya gerek olmadığını söylerken ama şimdi büyük olan olmadan nefes bile alabileceğinden emin değildi.

"Jaemin'e bir şey mi oldu?" diye sordu Renjun. Kütüphanenin diğer ucundaki masada ders çalışan çocuğu göstererek. Mark başını olumsuz anlamda başını saklarken Hyuck kıkırdamıştı. "İyi bir üniversite için çalışıyor, aksi halde o minik beyni ile kazanamaz."

"Pekâlâ, kesinlikle Jaemin'le ilgili bir sorun var. Üniversite mi okuyacakmış? O sınavlara çalışmaz ve okumanın çok da gerekli olmadığını söyler." diye mırıldandı Renjun, bir yandan da elindeki kalemi endişeyle sallıyor; diğer yandan da ileride ders çalışan Jaemin'i seyrediyordu.

Ardından bir şey demeden masadan kalktı ve Jaemin'in yanına gitti. Birkaç dakika sonra Jaemin'nin dikkati dağılmıştı bile.

Aylar sonra sonuçlar açıklandığı zaman Jaemin'in sonucu çok da iyi sayılmazdı ama Renjun'nin de en iyisine gitmek istediği de söylenemezdi.

* * *

Jaemin, annesi ve babasıyla gülüşen Renjun'i seyreti bir süre. Ne kadar da mutlu görünüyorlardı. Ailesinin Renjun'le anlaşmasına o kadar çok seviniyordu ki bu sahneyi saatlerce izleyebilirdi. Renjun'in de kendisine gülümseyerek baktığını gördüğünde yanaklarının ısındığını hissetmişti. Dudaklarını oynattı 'teşekkür ederim', Renjun kıkırdadı ve dudaklarını oynattı 'önemli değil'. Duvardaki saate baktıktan sonra ayağa kalktı, "Saate baksanıza, epeyce geç olmuş. Ben Renjun'i bırakayım." dedi ailesine.

Ancak Jaemin'in babasının ısrarlarıyla Renjun bir saat daha oturmuştu. Jaemin Renjun'i zar zor evden çıkarttığında gece yarısını geçmişti bile. "Teşekkür ederim," diye mırıldandı Renjun. "Biraz daha dursaydım Kun ge beni öldürürdü," diyerek kıkırdadı. Jaemin gülümseyerek sordu, "Hava güzel, yürümeye ne dersin?"

"Güzel olur." Diye mırıldandıktan sonra yürümeye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra Jaemin parmaklarının Renjun'inkilere geçirdiğinde Renjun ısındığını hissetti. Yarım saat sonra Renjun'in kaldığı apartmanın önüne geldiklerinde Jaemin vedalaşmak için Renjun'e sarıldığında Renjun'in yanakları kızarmıştı. Birkaç dakika öyle durduktan sonra Renjun eve girmek için ayrıldı. "İyi geceler Nana," söyledi Renjun. "İyi geceler Renjunnie!" diye cevap verdi Jaemin.

Renjun odasına girdikten sonra kapısını kapattı ve olduğu yere çöktü. Göğsünde neden böyle bir ağrı hissediyordu?

* * *

Renjun, Jaemin etleri pişirirken onu kesiyordu. "Sen yemeyecek misin?" diye sordu. Jaemin gülümseyerek "Hepsi doğum günü çocuğu için!" deyince kızarmış, ne dediğinin farkında olmadan cevap vermiş, "İşte bu yüzden favorimsin." diye mırıldanmıştı.

Renjun ne dediğinin farkına vardığında daha da kızararak etleri Jaemin'in ağzına tıkıştırmıştı. "Bundan sonra da dondurma yemeye gidelim." dedi yemeye devam ederken. "Sen ısmarlıyorsun ama." diye devam etti. Jaemin başını sallayarak Renjun'i onayladığında Renjun daha çok gülümsemişti. "Yirmi bir yaşına girdiğine inanamıyorum." Dedi Jaemin. "Sen daha yirmisin, bana hyung demen lazım." Dedi kıkırdayarak Renjun.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun hyung~" dedi Jaemin kahkaha atarak. Renjun içtiği suyu mefes alamayarak Jaemin'in yüzüne püskürttüğünde ne diyeceğini bilememişti.

Gülümsedi, tekrar ısınma hissetmişti kalbinde.

* * *

Saatlerce ağladıktan sonra sakinleşmek için Jaemin'i aramıştı Renjun. Küçük olan sesinde bir terslik olduğunu söyleyip oraya geleceğini söyleyince kızarmıştı Renjun. Kanepede oturmuş battaniyeye sarılırken sessizce Jaemin'i bekliyordu. Jaemin yarım saat sonra eve geldiğinde büyüğünü sıkıca sarmıştı.

Jaemin Renjun'in saatlerce uğraşıp bir türlü çalıştıramadığı ısıtıcıyı on dakika gibi kısa bir sürede çalıştırdığında Renjun, Jaemin'in gelmesine bir kez daha sevinmişti. Yemek yerken ettiği iltifatla Renjun'in bütün üzüntüsü uçup gitmişti. Hatta iltifatı o kadar hoşuna gitmişti ki içten içe eridiğini hissetmişti.

Ne kadar da güzel gülüyordu küçük olan. Bir kez daha içinin ısındığını hissetti. Yemekten sonra ikili birbirine sarılırken Renjun daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar rahatlamış hissediyordu kendisini. Kendini Jaemin'in göğsüne ittiğinde küçük olanın nefesinin kendi boynuna çarpmasıyla gülümsemişti. Birkaç dakika sonra küçük olanın dudaklarını boynunda hissettiğinde ise nefesini tutmuştu. Altı üstü bir öpücüktü, neden bu kadar güzel hissetmiştirdi ki?

* * *

Renjun Jaemin'i bir kez daha aradı. Son elli kez de olduğu gibi telefonunu açmamıştı küçük olan. Sıkıntıyla ofladı ve Hyuck'u aradı. "Selam Hyuck, Jaemin'den haberin var mı?" diye merakla sordu Renjun. "Selam Renjun. Bilmiyorum, benim de telefonlarımı açmıyor. Ama dün Mark mesaj attı, Jaemin'i sakinleştiriyormuş." diye cevapladı. Renjun kaşlarını çattı ve sordu, "Neden sakinleştirecekmiş? Ne olmuş?" Hyuck'un oflamasını duydu, "Ben de bilmiyorum, umarım iyidir." diye söylendi. "Anladım. Sonra görüşürüz." diyerek telefonu kapattı.

Jeno'nun öpücüğünden sonra düşünmeye ihtiyacı vardı ama Jaemin'le olan buluşmasını ertelemesinin sebebi çok daha farklı bir sebeptendi. Jeno'nun öpücüğü onu özel falan hissettirmemişti, Jaemin'e olan hislerinin gündeme getirmişti. "Ne oldu Renjun, neden bu kadar üzgünsün? Yine ailen mi?" diye sordu Kun endişeyle odaya girerken. Renjun Kun'un yanına ilerledi ve ona sarıldı, "Kendimi çok kötü hissediyorum ge." diye mırıldandı. "Canım çok acıyor."

Kun, Renjun'in sarılışına karşılık verdi ve başına öpücük kondurdu. "Her şey yoluna girecek Renjun-ah~. Biraz daha sabret." diye fısıldadı. "Her şey çok karışık, ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum. Aklımda bir sürü düşünce var ve bunlar beni delirtiyor." dedi göz yaşları arasında Renjun. "Şşşt, ben hep buradayım, biliyorsun."

Renjun dakikalarca Kun'a sarılarak ağladı. Canı gerçekten çok acıyordu ve bunun suçlusu Jaemin'di.


	12. seni seviyorum

Gözlerini yavaşça açan Renjun'e doğru "Selam." diye fısıldadı Jaemin. Renjun önce gözlerini kısarak Jaemin'e, ardından da etrafına göz gezdirmişti, hastane odasında ne işi vardı ki? "Neden buradayım?" diye sordu Renjun. Sesi kısık ve de çatlak çıkmıştı. Jaemin boğazını temizledi ve büyüğünün sorusuna cevap verdi, "Sinir krizi geçirmişsin." Birkaç dakika ikisi de sessiz kalmış ardından da Renjun su istemişti. Jaemin olabildiğince nazik olarak büyüğünün sırtına destek vererek onu kaldırmış ve suyunu içirmiş, ardından da yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye geri oturmuştu.

Gözleri büyüğünün vücudunda geziniyordu- tıpkı son iki saatte yaptığı gibi onu seyrediyordu. Renjun'i en son iki ay önce- Jeno'nun itiraf ettiği zaman görmüştü. O zamandan beri büyüğünün sayısız aramasını görmezden gelmiş, hiçbir mesajını okumamış ve evine geldiğinde ise onu evden kovmuştu. İki ay boyunca sayısız göz yaşı dökmüş ve acı içinde kıvranmıştı. Ama şimdi buradaydı – tamamen kendi isteğiyle büyüğünün yanına dönmüştü; daha fazla onsuz kalamazdı zaten.

Ne var ki Renjun bu iki ayda zayıflamıştı, gözlerinin altı her zamankinden daha çok mordu ve yüzündeki ifadesiz bakışlar korkutucuydu. Chenle'dan duyduğu kadarıyla beş kere Çin'e gidip gelmişti; bu garipti – hadi ama Renjun'i tanıdığı süre boyunca, ki en az altı yıl olmuştu, büyüğünün Çin'e yaptığı ziyaretlerinin sayısı iki elindeki parmak sayısını geçmezdi. Onun için gerçekten endişeliydi, uyanmasını beklerken fazlasıyla belliydi zaten. "Nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordu Jaemin. Ellerini dizleri üzerinde birleştirmiş ve her zamanki gibi – gergin olduğu zamanlar daha sık yaptığı elleriyle garip oynama hareketini yapıyordu. "Doğru mu yoksa yalan söylemeliyim..?" diye fısıldadı acı bir gülümsemeyle Renjun. Jaemin cevap vermeyince de konuşmaya devam etti, "Berbat hissediyorum."

Ama sinir krizi geçirdiğim için ya da bayıldığım için değil; aylar sonra seni görebildiğim için, ben hastanelik olunca yanıma geldiğin, aramalarımı cevaplamadın, beni görmezden geldin, kalbimi kırdığın için; demek istedi Renjun. Ama sadece sustu ve Jaemin'in gözlerine baktı, anlamasını bekledi. Ama Jaemin anlamadı – belki de anlamak istemedi. "Karnım çok aç, bir şeyler alır mısın?" diye mırıldandı Renjun, konuyu değiştirmek için. Jaemin başını sallayarak odadan çıkmış ve büyüğünün en sevdiklerinden alıp odaya dönmüştü birkaç dakika içerisinde. "Teşekkür ederim." diye fısıldadı Renjun. En sevdiği çikolatadan bir ısırık aldı ve konuşmaya başladı. "Seninle ilk tanıştığım zamanı hatırlıyor musun Jaemin-ah?" diye sormuş ve duraklamıştı, Jaemin'den cevap bekliyordu. Jaemin başıyla büyüğünü onayladı.

Renjun lise birinci sınıfın ortasında okula kaydolmuştu. Bu garipti – bilirsiniz herkes çoktan kaynaşmış ve arkadaşlarını bulmuş olur ve böyle bir ortamda 'yeni' olmak istemezsiniz. Geldiği ilk zamanlar Renjun çok sinirli ve saldırgandı. İlk ayında birkaç kavgaya karışmıştı ve hepsinin sonunda en az birkaç kemiği kırılmıştı. "Ben," diye konuşmaya başladı Renjun, "üzgündüm." dedi. "Babamı yeni kaybetmiştim, beni yalnız bırakmıştı. Anneme kızgındım çünkü babamı arkada bırakıp buraya taşınmıştık. Kendime kızgındım çünkü onun yokluğuna alışmaya başlamıştım." Sonlara doğru sesi titrerken gözünden bir damla düşmüştü Renjun'in, ardından gözlerini Jaemin'inkilere dikti. "Söylesene Jaemin-ah, aşka inanır mısın?" Renjun Jaemin'den cevap bekleyerek küçüğünün gözlerine baktı. Ama Jaemin cevap vermedi. "Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm," diye fısıldadı Renjun. "Her neyse," diyerek gözündeki yaşları sildi ve konuşmaya devam etti.

"Ben aşka inanırdım. Onun hayattaki en büyülüğü şey olduğunu düşünürdüm. Neden biliyor musun? Çünkü babam anneme nasıl aşık olduğunu sürekli anlatırdı – gerçi gerek yoktu, ne zaman gözlerine bakarsan bunu açıkça görebilirdin. Kore'ye taşınma nedenimizin annemin alışamama sürecinin bir parçası olduğunu düşünmüştüm hep. Ama anlaşılan annem evlenmek için gelmiş. Babam öleli bir ay olmamıştı ve beni o adamla tanıştırdı. Ve o anda her şey yerine oturmuştu. Annemin gizli konuşmaları, son zamanlardaki değişimi ve babamın ölüme beklediğimden daha az üzülmesi... Annem babamı aldatmıştı. Babam ona deliler gibi aşıkken. İşte o an aşkın yalan olduğuna tüm benliğimle inanmıştım. Sonra sen geldin; sinir bozucu derecede neşeli ve mutluydun, beni hiç yalnız bırakmıyordun ve ben – kendime ne kadar kızsam da buraya taşındığımıza ilk kez sevinmiştim. Uzun süre sonra önemsendiğimi hissetmiştim. Ve sana karşı nefret ettiğim o şeyi hissetmeye başlamıştım."

Renjun yanlışlıkla söylediği son cümle yüzünden gergin bir şekilde Jaemin'e baktı. Ama Jaemin hiçbir şey demedi – hatta dakikalarca sustu, sadece Renjun'in yüzüne baktı; Renjun içten içe ölürken. Dakikalar birbirini kovaladı, en sonunda Jaemin ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. "Özür dilerim ama bunu yapamam." Ardından hızla odadan ayrıldı. Arkasında bıraktığı enkazı fark etmeden.

—

"O nasıl?" diye sordu Jaemin. "Tanrım! Eve yeni geldim ve bana hoş geldin demek yerine onun nasıl olduğunu soruyorsun. Bu kadar merak ediyorsan gitmelisin, eminim seni bekliyordur." diye hayıflandı Jeno. "Üzgünüm." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. "Önemli değil ama ben ciddiyim. Onu görmen – onunla konuşman lazım. Yeterince üzgün değilmiş gibi onu o şekilde hastanede bırakıp gitmen de hiç doğru değildi." dedi Jeno ayakkabılarını çıkartırken. Daha üç ay önce aşk itirafı yapan en yakın arkadaşından bu sözleri duymak hale Jaemin için garipti – ama Jeno her gün bunları söylüyordu, yaptığı hatayı yüzüne vuruyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra ikisi de kanepede oturmuş soğuk biralarını yudumluyorlardı. "Keşke ne kadar şanslı olabildiğini görebilsen." diye mırıldandı Jeno. "Anlamadım?" diye bağırarak sordu Jaemin, sarhoşluğun verdiği ses tonu ile. "Renjun seni seviyor – hayır, hayır! O sana aşık! Tanrım o sana aşık, sen de ona aşıksın; ama şu halinize bakın." dedi Jeno. "Gerçekten üzücü." Ardından biten bira tenekesini diğerlerinin yanına bıraktı ve yeni bir tane açtı. Ayağa kalktı ve etrafında onu alkışlayan hayali kalabalığa selam verdi ve tenekeyi havaya kaldırdı. "Bütün kırık kalplere!" diyerek bağırdı ve birasını içmeye başladı. Jaemin ise sessizce Jeno'yu seyretti ve dediklerini düşündü. Jeno ile Renjun arasında ne olmuştu? Renjun ile konuşmuyordu, yani ondan bir cevap alamazdı. Ama Jeno'da söylemiyordu ki nasıl öğrenesin.

—

"Yasemin çayı yapmamı ister misin?" diye sordu Kun mutfaktan. "Gerek yok gē, geç kalıyorsun!" diye bağırdı Renjun oturma odasından. Birkaç dakika sonra mutfaktan elinde bir bardakla geldi Kun. Bardağı sehpanın üstüne bıraktıktan sonra Renjun'e baktı. "Ne duruyorsun gē. Geç kaldın, gitsene! Chenle da birazdan gelecek, daha fazla endişelenmene gerek yok." Kun gülümsedi ve Renjun'in başına öpücük kondurdu. "Dikkat et, seni seviyorum." dedi kapıya ilerlerken. "Ben de seni seviyorum gē!" diye bağırdı Renjun, Kun çıkmadan hemen önce.

Dakikalar sonra zil çaldığında – tam olarak ne kadar zaman geçmişti bilmiyordu çünkü izlediği çizgi film tahmin ettiğinden daha çok sürükleyiciydi – gerinerek kapıya ilerledi. Neredeyse her gece yaşanan bu olayda zili çalanın her zaman Jaemin olduğunu hayal ederdi – ama hiçbir zaman olmamıştı. Kapıyı açtığında Chenle'yu görmesiyle yüzü düşmüştü. "Hadi ama gē. Her seferinde bunu yaparak kalbimi kırıyorsun." dedi dudaklarını büzerek. "Üzgünüm." diyerek kollarını Chenle'nun boynuna sarmıştı Renjun. Beş ay önce Chenle'ya Renjun'un böylesine yumuşak olduğunu ve sevgisini göstermeye başlayacağını söyleseydiniz gülüp geçerdi. Aynı şekilde Renjun de dalga geçtiğinizi düşünebilirdi – ne var ki Jaemin'i kaybedişinden sonra başka kimseyle aynı şeyi yaşamamak için insanlara sevgisini göstermeye başlamıştı.

"Pekâlâ, biraz daha sarılmaya devam edersen bana aşık olduğunu falan düşünmeye başlayacağım." diye dalga geçti Chenle. "Pislik." diye mırıldandıktan sonra Chenle'dan ayrılarak rahat kanepesine geri dönmüştü. "Vay canına! Senin Moomin'den başka çizgi film izleme gibi bir özelliğin olduğunu bilmiyordum." dedi Chenle gülerek. Renjun gözlerini kısarak Chenle'ya döndü. "Biz neden arkadaşız acaba?" diye sordu. "Ihm, çok sevgili kuzenin Kun gē benim abimle nişanlı olduğu için olabilir mi acaba? Yoksa sana bayıldığım falan yok yani." dedi Chenle montunu çıkartırken. "Sicheng gēnın kardeşi olmana hâlâ daha inanamıyorum." diye mırıldandı Renjun göz devirirken. Chenle kıkırdayarak cevap verdi, "İşte bu çözülemeyen bir gizem."

—

"Uyanın! Gerçekten tüm gün boyunca nasıl uyuyabildiniz?" diye bağırdı Hyuck. Ardından da ikilinin yattığı kanepeye ilerledi. Son zamanlarda bunu alışkanlık haline getirmişlerdi. Haftada en az bir kere beraber içiyor ve Renjun için ağlıyorlardı. Hatta geçen hafta sarhoşken Hyuck'u aramış ve onun ne kadar güzel olduğunu söyleyip ağlamaya başlamışlardı. Hyuck hızlıca Jemin ve Jeno'nun üstündeki battaniyeyi çekti ve bağırdı. "Ne kadar berbat göründüğünüzü anlatmak için şiir yazardım ama anlamanız için aynaya bakmanız yetiyor." dedi kıkırdayarak. Bu bağırışı Jaemin'den küfür yemesine neden olmuştu ama sorun değildi, alışmıştı. "Anlaşılan dün gece ailene burada olacağını haber vermemişsin. Annen ne kadar endişelenmiş haberin var mı aptal?" dedi Hyuck elindeki battaniyeyi katlarken. "Siktir, unutmuşum!" diyerek kanepeden ayağa kalkmıştı Jaemin. Jaemin'in çığlığı yüzünden Jeno uyanmış ve gözlerini ovuşturuyordu.

"İkinizden de nefret ediyorum." diye mırıldandıktan sonra elini yüzünü yıkamak için banyoya ilerlemişti Jaemin. "Yüzünü yıkamak yetmez. Çok pis kokuyorsun, duş al!" diye bağırdı arkasından Hyuck. Ardından Jeno'ya döndü ve sordu, "Cidden mi?" Jeno anlamaz bir şekilde Hyuck'a bakarken o sadece gözlerini devirmişti. "İkiniz de aylardır Renjun'le konuşmuyorsunuz. Ne kadar üzgün haberiniz var mı?" diye sordu. Bu sırada Jaemin odaya girmişti. "Senin Renjun'le görüştüğünü sanıyordum Jeno." Jeno alt dudağını dişledi ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Üzgünüm, yalan söylememeliydim." dedi en sonunda. Jaemin gülümsemiş ve en yakın arkadaşına sarılmıştı. Bu manzaraya daha fazla dayanamayan Hyuck da onlara katılmıştı. Şimdi üçü birden ağlıyordu.

—

Renjun sağına döndü ve tekrar uyumaya çalıştı – son iki saattir yapmaya çalıştığı gibi. Ama işe yaramamıştı. Sonunda uyuyamayacağını anlayarak sessiz adımlarla mutfağa ilerlemiş ve kendine yasemin çayı yapmıştı. Dakikalar sonra balkonda gökyüzüne bakarak çayını yudumlarken babasıyla olan hatıraları zihninde canlanıyordu. Başka bir gün olsa zihnini meşgul eder ve onu düşünmemeye çalışırdı. Ama bugün onun ölüm yıl dönümüydü, böyle bir şeyi asla bugün yapmazdı. Çayını içerken düşünmeye devam etti. Geçen yıl bugün Jaemin'le beraberdi. Küçük olan kendisini annesinin evinden almış ve kendi evine götürmüştü. Renjun'e bir kere bile ne olduğunu sormamış ve yine – kendi isteğiyle küçük olan gece boyunca kendisine sarılmıştı. Bunu hatırlayınca gülümsemişti.

Ardından bir önceki yılı düşündü. Mark parti vermişti – ya da çalışmıştı. Berbat başlayan parti gece yarısı harika bir şekilde sonlanmıştı. Bu partiden sonra Jeno ve Jisung'la arkadaş olmuştu. Jeno aklına gelince yüzündeki gülümseme yerini kaybetmişti. İtiraf ettiği gün vereceği olumsuz cevabın arkadaşlıklarını etkilemeyeceğini söyleyen çocuk rededildikten sonra Renjun ile aynı ortamda bulunmaktan kaçınır olmuştu. Gerçekten sevip değer verdiği insanlar bir bir elinden kayıp gidiyordu ve bunu düzeltmenin hiçbir yolunu bulamıyordu Renjun.

Biraz daha geriye gittikten sonra babasının ölüm yıl dönümlerinin hepsinde Jaemin'le beraber olduğunu fark etmişti. Bir keresinde bu evde tüm gün boyunca tembellik etmişlerdi, bir keresinde sinemaya gitmişlerdi, bir keresinde sınav için ders çalışmışlardı... Ama Renjun bunların hiçbirinde bu kadar yıkılmış olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Bu Jaemin'in Renjun üzerindeki etkisiydi. Onu her zaman mutlu ederdi – Renjun'in kendisinin bile üzgün olduğunu fark etmediği zamanlarda bile.

"Uyuyamadın mı?" Renjun Kun'un uykulu sesini duyunca rahatlamıştı. "Bazen beni bu kadar iyi biliyor olman beni korkutuyor." dedi kıkırdayarak. Kun gülümseyerek yanına geldiğinde battaniye ile onu sarmıştı. "Yıldızlar bugün güzel görünüyor." diye fısıldadı Renjun. "Gerçekten güzel görünüyorlar." diye karşılık verdi Kun. "Geç oldu." diye fısıldadı Kun. "Uyuyalım." Renjun alt dudağını ısırarak sordu, "Seninle uyuyabilir miyim?" Kun gülümseyerek başını salladı ve kollarını Renjun'in omzuna koyarak onu odaya doğru yöneltti.

Birkaç dakika sonra Kun Renjun'e sarılmış kulağına her şeyin yakında düzeleceğini söylüyor, başına öpücükler konduruyordu; Renjun ise sessizce ağlıyordu. Kun Renjun'in dediğini düşündü. Yıldızlar güzel görünüyor. Gülümsedi, keşke hava kapalı olmasaydı; yıldızları görebilirlerdi.

—

Jaemin elindeki fotoğraflara bakarak gülümsedi. Sadece Renjun'in fotoğraflarından oluşan üç albümü vardı. Bazıları – neredeyse hepsi habersiz çekilmişti. Elindeki fotoğrafa baktı. Jisung tarafından çekilmişti. Renjun üç haftalık Çin ziyaretinden döneceği gün Jaemin erkenden havaalanına gitmiş ve saatlerce büyük olanı beklemişti ve saati yanlış anlaması kendi suçuydu. Uzun bir bekleyiş ardından Renjun'i görür görmez ona koşmuş ve sıkıca sarılmıştı. Havaalına sonradan gelen Jisung tarafından da bu an ölümsüzleştirilmişti. Jaemin o günü çok iyi hatırlıyordu çünkü gün boyu küçük çocukların annelerinden ayrılmadığı gibi peşinden ayrılmamıştı büyük olanın.

Hastane faciasından bu yana neredeyse altı ay olmuştu. Önceden bir gün bile onu göremeyince çıldıran Jaemin son zamanlarda çok sakindi. Çevresindeki herkes de bunun farkındaydı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi okula gitmek bile çok zordu. Önceden Renjun ile yürüdüğü yollardan yalnız geçmek kalbinin daha da çok acımasına neden oluyordu. Ailesi de bu durumun farkında fakat hiçbir şey demiyordu. Bazen konu farkında olmadan Renjun'e geliyordu; bu, Jaemin'in yıllar içinde Na Ailesine kattığı bir özellik olmuştu.

"Selam!" Jaemin duyduğu sesle yerinden fırladı ve arkasına baktı. "Birkaç kez çaldırdım ama cevap vermedin." dedi Mark telefonu göstererek. "Ah, evet. Ben, ıhmm..." Jaemin kekelemeye ve ne dediğini bilmeden konuşmaya devam etti. "Normalde karışmayacaktım ama artık fazla olmaya başladınız. İkinizin de gerçekten konuşması lazım." dedi Mark sinirle. "Fazla abartmıyor musun Jaemin? Diyelim ki seni sevmiyor, dünyanın sonu mu? Ya da onunla konuşmayarak asla reddedilemeyeceğini falan mı düşünüyorsun. Git ve gerçeklerle yüzleş Jaemin. Çok geç olmadan." "Iııh... Y-yapamam, asla." Jaemin tekrar saçmalamaya başladığında Mark kendine gelmesi için ona tokat atmıştı. "Git Jaemin. Onu zaten çok beklettin."

On beş dakika sonra Jaemin soluk soluğa Renjun'in evinin önündeydi. Tekrar nefes aldıktan sonra zile bastı. İçeriden ses geliyordu, bu yüzden tekrar bastı. "Biraz beklesen ne olur Chenle. Senin yüzünden yere düştüm!" dedi bağırarak Renjun. O an Jaemin için zaman durmuştu. Yeniden Renjun'in sesini duyduğunda heyecandan titremeye başlamıştı. Nefesi tekrar kesilmiş, kalbi yerinden çıkacakmışçasına atıyordu. Kapı açıldığında Renjun'i karşısında gördü. Son gördüğünden bu yana daha da zayıflamıştı – otuz kiloya falan düşmüş olabilirdi. Gözlerinin altı kapkaraydı ve gözlerindeki parıltı kaybolmuştu.

Jaemin'i görünce ağzından sadece 'oh' gelimesi çıkmıştı Renjun'in. Gelen herhangi biri olabilirdi, gerçekten Jaemin dışındaki bütün insanlar olabilirdi. Ama Jaemin gelmişti işte. "Girebilir miyim?" diye sordu Jaemin. Gözleri şimdiden dolmuştu. Renjun bir şey demedi ve sessizce oğlanın geçmesi için kenara çekildi. Jaemin kararsız adımlarla kendisine yaklaşıp sarıldığında bir tepki vermemişti Renjun. Zaten ne yapabilirdi ki? En son yaptığı büyük atak yüzünden aylarca konuşmamıştı kendisiyle. "Özür dilerim." diye fısıldadı Jaemin. "Özür dilerim." Renjun istemsizce kollarını oğlanın boynuna her zamanki sarmıştı – sanki yeri orasıymış gibi, orası için yaratılmışlar gibi.

"Ben tam bir aptalım." diye fısıldadı Jaemin, göz yaşları arasında. "Öylesin." diye onayladı Renjun, göz yaşları arasında. "Seni kaybetmekten o kadar çok korktum ki seni kaybettiğimde ben de kayboldum. O kadar çok korkuyordum ki anlamam uzun sürdü." diye devam etti. "Neden görmezden geldin Jaemin?" İsmini söylemek yabancı gelmişti Renjun'e. O kadar uzun zamandır söylemiyordu ki bu ismi söylemenin kalbinde yarattığı o sızıyı unutmuştu. "Jeno'nun sana itiraf ettiği gün oradaydım. Sana o gün ben itiraf edecektim. Ben söyleyecektim seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi. Ama sen ne yaptın? Bana benimle buluşamayacağını söyledin, hem de sikik bir mesajla. Düşünebildiğim tek şey senin Jeno'dan hoşlandığındı. En yakın arkadaşım da senden hoşlanırken sana nasıl açılabilirdim."

"Senden delice hoşlanırken Jeno'da nereden çıktı Jaemin. Jeno beni öpünce kızardım çünkü sen beni öpsen nasıl olur diye düşündüm. Sana gelemeyeceğimi söyledim. Jeno'dan hoşlandığım için falan değildi. Aksine senden delicesine hoşlandığım içindi. Garip değil mi? Başkasının dokunuşunda bile seninkini arıyordum. Kendimi anlamaya çalışıyordum. Aşktan delicesine nefret eden beynimle sana delicesine aşık olduğumu söyleyen kalbim arasında kalmıştım. Hangisi doğru hangisi yanlış kestiremiyordum bile." dedi bağırarak. Bir süre önce ayrılmış birbirlerine bağırıyorlardı. "Ben sana bütün duygularımla açılmış, en savunmasız halimi göstermişken çekip gittin. Beni hiç düşündün mü? Çünkü ben şu sikik altı ay boyunca senden başka hiçbir şey düşünemedim." Fısıldayarak sordu Renjun, daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Sadece gerçekleri duymak ve Jaemin'in kendi yaralarını sarmasını istiyordu.

"Gerçekten bilmiyorum Injunnie. Çok korkmuştum ve yaptığım o salaklık yüzünden benden nefret ettiğini sanıyordum. Çünkü ben sana acı çektirdiğimi düşündüğüm her saniye pişmanlıktan başka bir şey hissetmedim. Sadece yanımda ol, beni sev istedim." diye fısıldadı Jaemin. Alnını Renjun'in alnına yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. "Seni seviyorum. Sabah uyandığımda düşündüğüm ilk şey olmanı, gün boyu aklımı kurcalamanı; gece yatarken düşünerek uyuya kaldığım seni, rüyalarımı süsleyen güzelliğini, gülüşünü, sesini ve en çok da dünyamı aydınlatmanı seviyorum." Göz yaşları akarken sessizce bekledi Jaemin.

"Seni seviyorum." diye yanıtladı Renjun. "Sinir bozucu olmanı, peşimden ayrılmamanı, benim için her şeyi yapacak olmanı, bana olan sevgini, kalbini, bütün benliğini, en çok da bana mutluluğun ne demek olduğunu öğretmeni seviyorum." Jaemin gülümsedi ve dudaklarını Renjun'inkilerle birleştirdi. İkisinin de ilk öpücüğüydü ve dudaklarının birleşmesinden öteye gitmemişti. İkisi de ne yapacağını bilemedikleri – biraz da beceremedikleri için erkenden ayrılmış olsalar bile eşsiz bir öpücük paylaşmışlardı. İkisi de gülerken Renjun kahkahalarının arasında konuşmayı başarmıştı. "Berbat öpüşüyorsun." Bunu duyan Jaemin bir kez daha harekete geçti. Kalın ve biçimli dudakları Renjun'in ince dudaklarını hızlıca kavradı ve öpmeye başladı. Arzu ve açgözlülük bulundurmuyor, sadece sevgi bulunduruyordu. Bu seferki çok daha güzel olmuştu.

Birkaç dakika sonra Jaemin Renjun'in yatağında, kucağında Renjun'le beraber, oturuyordu. İkisi de tekrar ağlıyor ve birbirinden özür diliyordu. Saliseler saniyeleri, saniyeler dakikaları kovaladı; Renjun kafasını Jaemin'in boynuna gömmüş, ona sıkıca sarılırken Jaemin, Renjun'in kulağına onu ne kadar sevdiğini fısıldadı.


End file.
